Everest's crush but Skye's secret
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: First gay story so go easy on me with this. Everyone in Adventure Bay thinks that Everest likes Marshall and Skye likes Chase but they are all wrong. Everest has feeling for another, but is this scared to tell that pup. Skye hasn't been acting like herself on some days, and all the boys can tell. So with the help of Chase, Marshall, Rocky Rubble and Zuma can they help the girls.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I had this up before but I took it down. Now that I see more stories with Everest and Skye together I have more faith with this story now. First gay story so go easy on me. Let me know what you think and if you don't like it don't read it. Enjoy!_

In Adventure Bay Skye and Everest was window shopping with Katie.

"Katie that will look so cute on you maybe Ryder would like it when you wear it." said Skye.

"That's not a bad idea but Ryder doesn't notice when anything, but maybe a new collar on you and Everest might get Chase and Marshall to notice you two." Skye and Everest looked at each other and just smiled. They walked back to Katie's place to have their baths and then Skye and Everest walked back to the Lookout.

"I don't know why everyone thinks I like Chase. I only like him as a friend and that's it." Skye said to Everest.

"I know, I mean me and Marshall as a couple that will never happen and besides he doesn't even like me. And I don't like him. I have another I want to get to know alittle better." Everest said.

"You do who?"

"Rocky."

"Rocky?"

"Yea, he's really cute, but since I live with Jake I never get to see you...I mean Rocky." Everest blushed alittle.

"O well okay maybe I can help, I can get you a date with him." Skye ran ahead.

"*sigh* Yea sure." She notice Skye wasn't next to her, but ran ahead. "O Skye, you are making this harder then it needs to be." Then Everest ran to catch up with her. They ran to the Lookout where they both saw the boys looking at the dog models on TV. Everest and Skye could hear them howling and everything from outside. The two walked in and saw the all infront of the TV. Rubble was drooling that it made a puddle next to him. Rocky had to get the mop, before Marshall slip, crash into something, and hurt himself or broke something.

"Hey guys." said Everest.

"You guys must have been bored as hell to be watching this." said Skye. But the boys wasn't any attention. Then they stood up when on the screen the most hottest pup model who was around their age was on TV.

"Who's that?" the girls asked.

"That's Azul." said Zuma.

"She's that most hottest model ever." said Rocky. The boys agreed. Zuma howled and his tail was wagging fast.

"Dude I'm going to end up with wet dreams tonight. This hot pup is turning me on." Everest and Skye looked at Zuma like he was crazy.

"Zuma, you are one dirty-minded pup." Crystal laughed as she walked in. (ctp blueice navy I left Crystal as Duke's girlfriend).

"That's how Zuma is, nothing can change him." Duke said to Crystal and kissed her cheek. Then he noticed Everest looking at Skye a different way. "Everest, you okay?"

"Yea I'm good. I have to head back to Jake's. See you guys in the morning." Everest said and walked out the door.

"Night Everest." they all said. Once Everest left and Rocky walked out the room to put the mop back.

"Everest has a crush on Rocky." Skye yelled out. They all looked at her. Chase walked over to Zuma to cover his mouth since he was about to laugh. Crystal looked at her and made a face. "Why are you guys looking at me like I have three heads on my shoulders?" Skye asked. They all just continue to look at her.

"Well look at the time, hey guys do who wants to go to the bar and get something to eat there." said Rocky who just walked in, and he heard everything from the hallway. Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble went with him.

"Maybe next time Rocky. Me and Crystal have a date tonight." Duke said giving Crystal and smile.

"No problem Duke."

"Duke don't forget about protection." Rubble yelled out teasing him.

"Rubble, go to hell." Duke yelled out while laughing. Crystal rolled her eyes and was laughing herself. Once they all left Skye was the only in the Lookout so she went to Katie's for the night. At the bar the boys walked in and saw Everest was there already talking to other people.

"Hey there you guys are, whats up boys? Everest already got the table." said the dog guard. So they walked to the table.

"Hey Everest." they said.

"Hey guys, and this is Aaliyah and Wendy the both of them are going to be our waitresses tonight." Everest told them.

"Hi boys." Wendy and Aaliyah both said. Then Aaliyah walked next to Chase and used her tail to hit him.

"Hello police boy, you might have to arrest me tonight cause I have just committed a crime. May I offer you something to drink." Aaliyah said to Chase.

"One sure I will have a Dr. Pepper. Two is it dumb catchphrase night."

"No problem and yes it is." Aaliyah smiled.

"Then this might alittle corny."

"Let me hear it."

"Madam you are being arrested for being a naughty pup, but don't worry you will be taken good care of where you can learn you lesson." Chase said. Aaliyah had a smile on her face, put her paw on Chase's cheek and growled.

"Hehe come and get me bad cop." Wendy pulled Aaliyah away from Chase. "What was that for?" Aaliyah asked.

"We have four other boys here and Everest so can you stop flirting with Chase and get a move on." Wendy said while smiling.

"Well I need motivation." Then Chase said something in her ear. "Really, you mean it." Chase nodded his head. Aaliyah jumped up and down. "Okay let me calm down, okay what would you like to drink." she asked Zuma and Rubble.

"I'll have Pepsi." said Rubble.

"I'll have the red mountain dew." Zuma said. Wendy already had Rocky and Marshall orders and had Everest cup for a refill she was waiting for Aaliyah. Once the two left, the boys looked at Chase.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude what was that all about?" asked Zuma.

"Yea what did you ask her?" Everest added.

"It's nothing." Chase said with a smile. "But a better question is what is up with Skye?"

"Yea Everest what happen when you guys went out?" Marshall said.

"We only went window shopping with Katie, and she saw a outfit that would look good on her and it might be able to get Ryder's attention. Then Katie said something about some news collars and that it might help get you and Chase's attention."

"But I told Katie that I have no feelings for Skye. I only like her as a friend...no wait a sister. I like her as a sister nothing more. I guess me worrying about Skye's safety got her to think that I like her." Chase said.

"Katie's mind is sometimes in Ryderworld since I told her that there's nothing going on between us. We are just friends." said Marshall as he saw Wendy and Aaliyah coming back with their drinks.

"Here you go guys" the girls both said.

"Hey Marshall if your not doing anything tomorrow do you want to hang out." Wendy asked as she was about to give him his drink.

"No promises but I'll try. After your shift is over let me walk you home and for tomorrow if we don't get any calls we can hang even if its at night."

"Sweet." Wendy smiled.

"Hey where is Duke?" Aaliyah asked.

"With Crystal on their dinner date." they all said.

"Wait Duke finally asked Crystal out?"

"No their already boyfriend and girlfriend." said Everest.

"Okay you guys have to get Crystal back over here so I can kick her butt for not telling us." Wendy said with a big smile.

"Watch it her brother is coming to fire you if you do that, and their owner is going to kick you back on the streets." Aaliyah said.

"I know."

"Who is their owner?" Rubble asked.

"Their owner owns two bars one for animals and one for humans. He also gets stray dogs homes so they don't have to be in the pound. The only thing we have to do is work here, and we can stay in the stray dog apartments down the block. So Everest how is that quest to get a date with that special pup you were telling us about." The boys looked at her.

"So I was right." Rubble said.

"About what?" Everest looked at him praying that he doesn't know. But before we could say anything the owner of the dog bar walked up to them.

"Wendy, Aaliyah stop talking and get to work." he said.

"Who was that?" Zuma asked.

"That's Platinum." said Aaliyah.

"That's Platinum!" they all said.

"Yea why?"

"Damn Crystal wasn't lying when she said that when you see him you will get scared." said Rubble.

"So Crystal told you about her brother I would guess." Wendy said trying not to laugh. They all nodded.

"Wendy can we all start with the BBQ wings with the blue cheese on the side." Rocky said.

"Sure thing Rocky anything else."

"Yea and the pig in the blanket also."

"No problem. Aaliyah can you check that table please."

"Sure. Yo Ghost lets get some music playing." Ghost nodded his head and started the music. The girls walked away, while the boys and Everest were enjoying their time hanging out. After they ate something they got on the dancefloor and danced the night away until closing time. Everest was happy the no one knew about her secert and she wasn't going to tell anyone until she was ready to. The one thing that she was going to tell first was going to be Crystal, Wendy, and Aaliyah. The boys were going to be second since they know the first part of her secret. And that was Everest is a lesbian.


	2. Chapter 2

After a day of partying Everest stayed at the Lookout that night, but Chase and Marshall wasn't there. Skye was the first one up and saw that the pups were sleep but noticed that there were two missing. She looked at Everest and her face started to get alittle red.

"Wow Everest looks so peaceful when she's sleep. Why does she smell like BBQ chicken? I thought she eats liver, and nothing but liver" Skye thought. Then Ryder and Katie walked to her.

"Morning Ryder. Morning ...Katie. Wait you stayed here last night." Skye asked.

"Yea I did." Katie said with a smile.

"Wait where's Chase and Marshall?" Ryder asked. Then the Lookout door opened Chase and Marshall were both walking in. "And where have you two been?" Ryder asked looking at the both of them crossing his arms. Then the rest of the pups started to wake up. Chase and Marshall smiled.

"Don't worry Ryder I can get Chase to talk." said Skye. Chase rolled his eyes, then he felt someone pulling his tail and that someone was Skye. So without saying a word Chase moved Skye away from his tail and followed her outside.

"AWW they look so cute." Katie said. The pups all looked at her and rolled their eyes. "What did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes you did." said Everest.

"What did I say that was wrong?"

"Chase doesn't like Skye, and never did." said Rocky. Ryder and Katie looked at each other then back at Rocky.

"Wait Ryder you never noticed this." Rubble asked.

"No not really." Ryder said.

"Dude where have you been?" Zuma said.

"I would guess Katieland." said Duke as him and Crystal walked over to them. While they were talking, outside Skye and Chase were walking.

"Okay Skye what do you want to talk to me about?" Chase asked.

"I just wanted to know where you were last night, and why do you smell like BBQ chicken just like Everest."

"We went to the dog bar, and had dinner there. You were there when Rocky said that."

"No I only know that you guys were going out for dinner, but I didn't know where. Also I need your help."

"With?"

"I want to get Rocky and Everest together on a date." Chase noticed that when Skye said Rocky and Everest the look on her face was alittle upset.

"Skye are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." Then Chase and Skye noticed two pups walking there way. "Chase who are those two?"

"That's my girlfriend Aaliyah, and her friend Wendy."

"You have a girlfriend!?" Then the others walked out, Ryder and Katie saw the two pups.

"Hello who are you two?" Ryder asked.

"This is Wendy and Aaliyah Ryder." said Zuma. Then Chase and Marshall walked up to the girls. Then Crystal saw them.

"Hey girls, whats up?" she said.

"Just checking to see if our boyfriends didn't get into any trouble." said Wendy. Everyone had a puzzled face excetp for Skye.

"Boyfriends?" said Ryder. Then Chase kissed Aaliyah on the paw while Marshall kissed Wendy's cheek. Katie saw it.

"So Chase and Marshall are dating you two?" They both nodded yes. "Oh so I was wrong big time."

"Yep, get your mind out of Ryderworld, Katie." Chase and Marshall both said. Then Everest notice the time.

"Are you two ready to go shopping?"

"Yea, that's why we're here Everest. O Crystal Skye do you want to come with us?" Aaliyah ask.

"You know it." Crystal said.

"Sure it's better then being here with the boys, since I know that the modeling show is coming on soon." Skye said as she looked at the boys.

"Actually Skye they're coming with us, cause when we buy something we need the boys to bring it back to the Lookout for us. While Marshall and Chase take their stuff back to the girls apartment." said Everest. The boys all made faces stating that they didn't want to go, but it was better go so that when the girls call them they don't get interpreted when they're watching the models. So they all left driving into town, the boys stayed outside while Everest, Skye, Crystal, Aaliyah and Wendy went in. The store had hats, jewels, and clothes Crystal and Skye went to see the jewels. Skye put a dark blue necklace on, and was looking in the mirror. Everest notice, walked to her and saw the necklace.

"Skye that looks beautiful on you." she said blushing alittle.

"Thanks Everest." Skye notice that Everest was still looking at her. "Everest are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm good. But umm Skye I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?" But before she could say anything Crystal called out Skye's name. They both turned their heads.

"They have necklaces on sale over here you have to take a look." Crystal said.

"Okay I'll be over there." Then she turned back to Everest. "What were going to say?"

"It's nothing, nevermind." Then Everest walked away back to Wendy and Aaliyah. Skye was left lost, but then went to where Crystal was at. What Everest didn't know was that the guys, Wendy and Aaliyah saw what happen, but left it only. The next thing they heard was a scream. The guys ran in to see what was going on. They saw Crystal and Skye looking at necklaces and just being the girls that they are. Duke rolled his eyes, and laughed at his girlfriend alittle until notice the look on Everest's face. Before he could say something to her Wendy and Aaliyah got to her first. So the boys went back outside.

"So Everest back to our conversation before, you telling me that Skye wants to get you on a date with Rocky." Aaliyah said. Everest just nodded.

"I got an idea." said Wendy. "We can get Skye to be there."

"How?" Everest and Aaliyah asked.

"Leave that to me. Just let me know when the date is." After hours of shopping, Chase and Marshall took the girls back home while the others went back to the Lookout. Everest headed back up to Jake's Mountain. At the Lookout Skye noticed Rocky walking to Zuma. So she ran as fast as her tiny legs can take her, then flip and landed right infront of him.

"What's up Skye and nice landing." Rocky said.

"What are you doing this week on Friday night?" she said.

"Going to hang with the boys like I always do. Friday night we go play basketball with Alex and his friends. Why?"

"Well cancel it, cause I've got something planned for you."

"Skye you know that I don't like Everest right. She likes you not me." Skye went quiet for a minute then try to get it out of her head. "Skye are you okay? Rocky asked.

"Yea I'm fine, but still cancel Friday night and meet me at Katie's around two."

"Why?"

"Cause you date is at six, so your going to need a bath." Skye said then walked away. Rocky rolled his eyes, then went inside the Lookout to watch TV. Zuma was already there, he looked at Rocky making a face. Rocky just sat down and rolled his eyes again.

"Skye?" Zuma asked. Rocky nodded. "Trying to get you on a date with Everest?" Rocky nodded again. "But then since we just found out the Everest has a crush on Skye, you told her that but didn't get a answer." Rocky looked at Zuma. "Dude as your best friend its very nice to read how you are feeling without you saying anything." Duke and Crystal were looking at them, and started to laugh, then Crystal got up a left the room to make a call. Duke followed her.

"You need a ride to Wendy and Aaliyah's place?" Duke said with a smile. Crystal looked at him and kissed his cheek. So they left, leaving Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky at the Lookout. Skye was in her doghouse, and haven't come out after what Rocky told her.

"Everest likes me, this can't be right. Maybe he was joking with me, but Rocky is not a joker that's more of Rubble and Marshall thing. Sometimes Zuma, but not Rocky. Let me ask Chase, but if I ask him then he's going to start asking question. Note to self don't make friends with anymore police pups." Skye thought to herself then she lay down. Still in her thoughts she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Everest woke up, and notice that her collar was beeping. When she put her collar on it was a call from Ryder.

"Morning Ryder." she said.

"Sorry to wake you up Everest but me and the Paw Patrol need your help." Ryder said.

"What's up?"

"Jake called us and he is lost deep within the mountain forest, up in a tree and a pack of dogs has been chasing him."

"You have got to be kidding me. But ice or snow I'm ready to go." Everest got out of bed and ran to get her snowplow. Jake lets her sleep inside with him now. When Ryder and all the pups got there the pups were happy to see her, but Skye came in for a landing it was alittle on the danger side. Everest looked at the boys, so Marshall walked up to her.

"We will fill you in on what's going on with her after the mission." he said.

"Skye are you alright?" Ryder asked. Skye didn't answer. Chase walked to her and tap her shoulder, but she wasn't planning attention. So Chase just put her on his back.

"Ryder I smell Jake, follow me." Chase said as he walked. During the walk following Chase. Everest was looking at Skye worried. Rocky looked at the others.

"Everest." Zuma started. She looked at him.

"We know that you like Skye more then just a friend." said Duke. Everest started to blush alittle.

"Okay yes I like Skye, but how can I tell her that. I don't even know if she feels the same way about me."

"Talk to her, and instead of hanging out with Wendy and Aaliyah tonight hang with Skye. See where her mind is at." said Rubble.

"He should be around here." said Chase as he put Skye down. Ryder and the pups stopped and started to look around. They started to hear stomach growls. "Ummm Everest did you eat?" Chase asked.

"Yea, before you guys came up to the mountain. Why?" They heard the growls again, then a shoe dropped from above. "Thats Jake's shoe." Everest said looking at it. So they looked up and saw Jake up in the tree.

"Guys look out." Jake yelled. A dog jumped out to attack Skye but Everest pushed her out the way. Rubble and Zuma caught her, Chase went to help Everest. Then five more dogs jumped out.

"Don't attack." they heard. The six dogs were lined up then stepped aside. A black pup with green eyes walked out, she had bangs covering her right eye. "Well well well is it not the Paw Patrol. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to get our friend." Ryder said pointing up to Jake who was in the tree. The pup looked up and then looked back at Ryder.

"Okay get him, but next time stay out of our area or we will not go easy on you guys." The pup said and then turned to walk away. Then she stop. "Duke tell Crystal I said hi." Without any other word she was gone. The pups were lost and so was Ryder. So they got Jake down and headed back to his place. Duke, Chase, and Marshall went to get the girls since they were at the Lookout. When they got back Crystal, Wendy and Aaliyah ran in.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Wendy yelled.

"Who was this pup?" Crystal asked. Duke told her what happen.

"What the hell?! The three yelled.

"She's still alive?" Aaliyah asked.

"Wait you two know this pup also?" Duke asked.

"Crystal do you want me to explain?" Wendy asked. She nodded her head. "That pup you guys saw, she is harmless, and goes by the name of LoneyNight but her name is Trixie. She was abonden by her parents and was left alone. She does have a kind heart but everyone that goes to her part of the mountain are scared."

"Why?" asked Rocky.

"Well when you see a pup that is all black fur and green eyes. She can't be seen at night, or in that forest so that's where she stay with her team." said Aaliyah. Then she looked at Jake. "What were you doing there anyway? I would think she found Alex but not you." Jake just sat there.

"So what do we do with her?" asked Chase.

"Leave her be, she'll never hurt a human. I can get Platinum and my owner to try and talk to her again. She doesn't trust humans, so its going to be hard. This is the fifth time we came to her." Crystal said as she looked at Skye who still wasn't herself. Then she looked at Chase who just shook his head. So the Paw Patrol was about to leave Marshall and Rocky walked to Everest.

"Everest, the date is on Friday." said Rocky. Everest just nodded her head.

"Don't worry Everest if you need some support let us know we will be there for you." Marshall said with a smile. "And you have the rest of the team for support also, well mostly the pups.

"Thanks guys, but I'm just more worried about Skye. She been so quiet, that's not like her."

"I'll talk to her." said Chase. So they all left heading back to the Lookout. Crystal had to fly Skye's helicopter back while she was with Rubble. Once they got back Wendy, Aaliyah, and Crystal went back to cleaning. The rest of the pups took Skye and went to a private area.

"Okay Skye whats going on with you?" asked Duke. Skye didn't say anything. Chase looked at her face.

"Skye what are you hiding?" Chase asked. Skye jumped alittle.

"How did you know I was hiding something?" she yelled.

"He didn't, but you just said it now." said Zuma. Skye blushed and looked at Chase.

"Smooth move smartass." she smiled.

"Thanks, but Skye come on you know that you can tell us if something is bothering you." Skye turned her head.

"Skye we are worried about you." Rubble said.

"*sigh* Fine, but you can't tell anyone else." Skye finally said.

"We promise." they boys said.

"You all know how Katie keeps trying to get me on a date with a guy when she found out that Chase doesn't like me." The boys nodded. "This is going to be crazy but I only have one interest and that's to one pup."

"Who?" Marshall asked.

"Everest." Skye said blushing but when she looked at the boys it was like no shocker to them. "Why are you guys just looking at me like that?" She asked alittle upset.

"Skye we kind of figure it out." said Duke.

"How?" She looked at Rocky.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out Skye. When you started to get things ready for the date for "me" and Everest. The look on your face said it all. When the guys saw you walking past them, and not acting like yourself, I told them what happen. So it was easy. Instead of me going on that date how about you go. Talk to Everest and tell her how you feel." Rocky said. The rest of them nodded with smiles.

"Thanks guys. I love each and everyone of you." Skye ran to them. They all group hugged, then she ran off but stop. "But does Everest know that you are not going."

"No, you are just going to replace Rocky on that date." said Rubble and Duke. So Skye ran off back into the Lookout, and back to being her happy normal self. The guys were happy to have their old friend Skye back and herself again. They went in to help the girls finish cleaning, so that they can watch TV.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by slow for Skye, she wanted Friday to come soon, but the more she thought about it the more she got nervous and started to over think it. On a Thrusday morning she wanted to wake up Chase first. She got out her doghouse and ran in the Lookout since the boys slept in there the night before after watching some show. When she walked into the TV room, the boys were all still sleep. Skye went over to Chase and started to poke him.

"Chase wake up." she said but he just rounded over to his side. "Chase get your police ass up." she continue to poke him until Chase's paw stopped her. Then he rounded on to his stomach.

"Good morning to you to Skye, how can I help you?" he said his eyes were still closed.

"I think I'm overthinking about this but I'm not sure if I should go on the date with Everest tomorrow. What if she doesn't feel the same way, I mean I know that Everest likes girls but what if I'm not her type. What if..." Chase put his back paw over her mouth.

"Thanks dude." said Zuma as he was getting up.

"Skye you are overthinking this big time." said Duke.

"I agree with Duke." said Chase.

"Skye I told you before that Everest likes you." said Rocky.

"I know, but am I her type."

"SKYE!" the guys said.

"What?"

"Skye we love you and you are our sister. But you been at this all week." said Rubble. Then Crystal walked in and saw Skye talking with the boys.

"Skye how about we let them sleep, because they just went to sleep not to long ago. Lets talk about this outside."she said then walked to Duke, kissed him on the lips, and then walked outside with Skye. Once they got outside Wendy, Everest and Aaliyah were already outside waiting. Skye also saw a pup bulldog with them.

"Skye this is our new friend Brittany." said Wendy.

"Hi new to meet you." Brittany said.

"I'm Skye nice to meet." Everest walked in to see what the guys are doing. Once she was out of sight, Aaliyah and Wendy started to get down to business.

"So you're going on the date with Everest." said Aaliyah. Skye looked at her. "No the guys didn't tell us, we already knew. The only two that don't know are Everest and Brittany."

"Don't worry we can help you, just tell Katie that you just want to look cute tomorrow, while I take Everest to the other spot where we get our daily baths." said Wendy.

"Thanks girls, but..."

"Don't overthink it Skye. You'll do fine." said Crystal. So with incouragement and faith Skye was fine. When Friday came the pups didn't have any missions that day so Skye was able to be at Katie's place to get ready for the date. Everest was getting ready herself, but she wasn't that happy that she was going on a date with a pup she doesn't like or have feelings for. Chase went to Jake's place to pick her up. Everest walked out with a bow on her coller. Chase smiled when he saw her, and he helped her up then drove off. Skye was already there at Mr. Porter's resturant waiting for Everest. Rocky looked at Skye and smiled.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." he said. Then he heard Chase's truck so he ran off. Chase dropped off Everest.

"Your table is around the corner." he said.

"Thanks for the ride Chase." she said.

"No problem what are friends for." He said then drove off. When Everest walked around the corner, she stopped at looked at what she saw. She thought it was going to be Rocky there, but Skye was there instead.

"Hi Skye what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well Rocky said that he couldn't cancell so I'm taking his place. If you don't mind." Skye said with a smile.

"No its all good." They both walked to the table. Then the door opened.

"Baked ziti for two." said a black pup.

"Trixie?" said Everest.

"What never saw a pup working before. Now one baked ziti with liver meat and another with ground turkey." Trixie said as she put the plate down. "Bon appitat ladies." Trixie walked away. Skye and Everest were both shocked and lost.

"Skye?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know who she even is but I think the boys do." she said with a smile.

"I guess you are right. Man this smells good. Do you want to try some?" Everest said as she took the fork of liver bake ziti, and moved it to Skye.

"Sure I'll try some but then you have to try some of mine." she said then opened her mouth and took a bite. "This is good, your turn Everest." Skye did the same to her.

"Ground turkey taste good."

"I'm glad, wait Everest you have some sauce on the side of your mouth. Let me get it." Skye was looking for a napkin, but there wasn't one on the table. So she walked to Everest's side and licked the sauce off the side of her mouth. When Skye went back to her seat, Everest's face was red and Skye noticed it. "Sorry about that we don't have napkins." Skye said.

"Its okay." Everest said messing with the bow. After dinner they went for a walk. Talking, laughing and just enjoying time together.

"This has been the best date that I ever been on?" Skye said.

"Same, and I've never been on one before."

"Me either." They both laughed.

"Skye there's something I wanted to tell?"

"What's that Everest but I want to ask you something?" Skye looked at her.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure if its true or not. Is it true that you..." Everest put her paw over Skye's mouth.

"Skye I have a feeling what you are going to say, and the answer is no." Skye was about to cry, so she just moved Everest's paw and was about to walk away until Everest stopped her. "Skye I've been thinking for awhile about this, its not that I don't like you. Its just. Skye I... I love you." Skye looked at Everest.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes, for awhile now I been having this feeling but I just never said anything. I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way. Do you feel the same way?" Skye looked at the ground then at the night sky.

"Yes, I always felt this way for you Everest. I always care and loved you more then just friends." Skye said with a big smile. They both hugged and continued their walk. Now they were on their way back to the Lookout the both of them walking side by side with each other. Everest was thinking, but wasn't sure if it was the right time.

"Everest look up." Skye yelled. So she did, up in the sky they both saw a shooting star. "Make a wish." So they both closed their eyes. When Everest opened hers, Skye's eyes were still closed so kissed her on the cheek. Skye looked at her with a smile. They both got closer to each other and kissed. When they pulled apart fireworks started off.

"What the hell?" they both yelled.

"Hahahahaha, I guess the guys wanted this to be the best date for the both of us." said Skye.

"Well it wasn't the best date. It was the greatest first date that I've ever had." Everest smile.

"Same here, I'm glad that we can now be together. Love you Everest."

"I love you too Skye." They both kissed again while the fireworks were going off behind them.

 ** _Thanks for reading, let me know if I should do another story like this or no. Thanks for the comments and everything._**


End file.
